


Keep your eyes on me

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Markgyeom, Yumark - Freeform, implied yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Mark loves YugyeomYugyeom Loves MarkWhy can't you just keep your eyes on me?





	Keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is another from my Wattpad that has been edited and re-posted on here.

**Marks POV**

_Why can't you see what you do to me?_  
_Why do I put myself through this hell of watching you with other people having fun?_  
_Why can't you just keep your eyes on me?_

These are the thoughts going through my head watching him. I'm sat here watching him fighting with Bambam on the floor of the living room. All the others are talking to each other's or watching the two maknae's laughing and rolling around. No one can tell I'm suffering watching him so happy with someone else. He's laughing and having fun, I love his laugh how his teeth show, how he scrunches his nose as the high-pitched sound escapes his lips. He's beautiful.

  _I_   _just wish I could keep his eyes on me like how mine are on him._

With that thought my smile falls. I look down at my feet as I feel the slight burn behind my eyes. My brown hair falling into my eyes hiding them as they slowly start to fall. That bell like laughter still echoing around the room. I start to get a bad taste in my mouth.

Envy

Why can't I make him laugh like that? My hands ball up into fists as I rest my arms on my legs and lean forward slightly. I grit my teeth and growl lightly. I just want him to look at me. I want my little Yugyeom to see me like I see him. Is that so much to ask for? I suddenly feel a stinging in my fist as my knuckles crack against the wooden floor with great force. I hear the room fall silent. There's no more talking from Jaebum and Youngjae, I can feel Jackson's and Jinyoung's eyes watching me. I hear the gasp from Bambam. More importantly I can't hear that beautiful sound from Yugyeom. Just silence.

My hands are shaking as my knuckles bruise and tears cascade down my hidden face.

"Mark-Hyung?" There's that soft voice. Yugyeom. I look up at him through slightly blurred vision, he has come closer without me knowing. He's crouched in front of me. His hand now lying gently on my knee. I can see the confusion in his eyes, and the sadness. His eyebrows slightly furrowed.

 _I'm the one causing the sadness_.

 When this thought hit me, I looked back down tears falling quicker. I just wanna make him happy not sad. I stand up suddenly him falling back to look up at me. I walk away leaving them all there looking at me as I put my shoes on grab my keys and wallet and walk out. Before slamming the door behind me I hear that voice laced with sadness that doesn't belong there.

"Did I do something?"

_No... no you didn't. It's my fault for falling in love with someone I can't have._

 

**Yugyeom POV**

I sat there staring at the door where Mark just walked out.

  _Did I do something? Why did you look at me with such depressed eyes?_ I was broken out of my thoughts by Jackson who looked at me with sad eyes as if he knew the reason the oldest walked out so suddenly.  
"He'll be fine Yugs, he just needs some time." And he walked away to the kitchen after patting me on the back.

Everyone carried on with what they were doing. Bammie had gone and sat with Jinyoung talking quietly. I sat on the floor now leaning back on the chair Mark was sat on. Dropping my head back sighing staring at the white ceiling. I just sat there in my own little world thinking about everything that has happened.

 _Why do I love someone I can't have? I wanna tell him how I feel, I love you so much Mark._ My eyes start stinging. I sniffle seeing Bam look at me with sad eyes. He knows I like Mark. He's the only one to know.

 

**~ 2 hours later ~**

I've been sat in the living room waiting for Mark to get home. I don't want to go to bed. Bambam is sleeping with Jinyoung leaving me alone in our room. Sometimes I hate fearing sleeping alone. Jaebum and Youngjae sleep together as they are together, same with Bam and Jinyoung. Jackson shares a room with Mark, but he is dating Namjoon from BTS. It's just me and Mark. When I can't sleep Mark sleeps with me.

_I want him to come home, I want to cuddle with him and go to sleep in his warm arms._

I'm pulled out my thoughts by the front door opening and Mark stumbling through it. Is he drunk?

He pulls his shoes off and meanders into the living room. He sees I'm sat there and giggles. He walks over to me and bends over, his nose is nearly touching mine, I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

  _By god I want him to come closer though. Feel his lips on mine._

"Will you hate me if I kiss you baby?" Marks deep voice breaks through the silence. I blush at the pet name. But I shake my head, there’s no point in lying to him at this point he is drunk. I tell him truthfully  
"No I w-wouldn't," I stutter out the reply. He smirks and shows his sharp white teeth showing past lips.

He leans closer our noses brushing. I can feel his hot breath fan over my lips. I get impatient and lean forward pressing my lips to his lightly. _I really do love this man._ Was my only thought.

He pulls away making me whine. He chuckles deep in his chest and changes his head to the other side, leaning back in pushing harder making the kiss deeper, rougher. I feel a pain on my thigh making me gasp, he pushed his tongue in mapping out my mouth.

 

**No ones POV**

The kiss got deeper and full of passion. Yugyeom moaned into the kiss as Mark slipped his hands under his thighs picking his up from the sofa. The alcohol and lack of oxygen making Yugyeom mind fuzzy. Threading his hands in the orders hair wrapping his legs around his slim waist. Next thing Yugyeom knows he was slammed against the wall harshly, but oh god did he like Mark like this. Moaning into his mouth as Mark bit into his lip.

_He's drunk, this isn't him but the alcohol._

Yugyeom pushed him away as realization hit him. Feeling him stop and move back, Marks breath fanning over his lips. "Your drunk Mark." Yugyeom spoke softly letting his head drop onto his shoulder. "You don't know what you’re doing." Yugyeom said feeling his eyes sting with hushed tears. Mark heard him sniffle, and immediately pulled Yugyeom head up making tears fall slightly.

_Gyeomie you are so beautiful_

Mark was pulled out his thoughts to by a choked sob. And he sprang back into action. Feeling himself sober up a bit he pulled Yugyeom to look at him. Feeling upset at the crying face of the one he loves.

"No baby... I-I really lo...." Mark was cut off by someone coughing behind him. Both boys looked to see a wide eyed JB and blushing Youngjae stood there. Yugyeom hid his face in Marks shoulder.

"Sorry to...umm…interrupt but you woke us up. That's our room behind the wall Yugyeom is... pushed up against" JB said awkwardly coughing as he finished talking. Suddenly, the red eared maknae pushed Mark away falling back to his feet, quickly kissing Marks cheek before scurrying back to his room. Leaving the door open a bit.

The older looked at the two others apologizing then making his way to the open door, knowing Yugyeom kept it open when he was sleeping alone letting Mark know he was okay to enter and sleep with him. Mark smiled going to see his little boy.

_I will make you mine baby. I will get you to look at only me._

Mark made his way to Yugyeom room. Slipping through the door to find the tall maknae standing with his back to the door. A smirk made its way to the older face as he realized that Yuggie hadn't heard him enter the room. He tiptoed over to the tall boy wrapping his arms around his waist hugging him to his chest. This startled then younger, causing him to gasp and his ears to turn red when he comprehended just who's arms are around his lithe waist. He smiled fondly to himself thinking how much he loved being in the LA boy’s arms. Yugyeom unconsciously leaned back into the hug as Mark nuzzled at his neck smelling the boy’s musk that he loved so much.

They stayed like that for a while before Mark pulled away making Yugyeom whine slightly in the back of his throat. Blushing realizing how needy he sounded. The American boy turned the young dancer around pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips not wanting to startle the boy. Yugyeom felt teased and decided he wanted to take what he wanted.

The maknae looked to the now sober teammate and leant in wanting to surprise the older. That's exactly what he did. Mark had never known the youngest of the group to be so forward, but he kissed back anyway wanting more of his precious baby.

"Mark... I - I ummm..." Yugyeom stubbles over his words as he pulled back. He wanted to tell Mark he loved him but didn't know how. So, he took the straightforward way. He crashed his supple lips back to Marks wanting nothing more than the older boy to get what he wanted to say. The dancer put all his feelings into the kiss, hoping, praying that Mark would understand.

And Mark did. All the feeling he felt from Yugyeoms kiss:

_How much he loves him._

_How much he needs him._

_How much he has wanted the older to notice him more than a band mate._

_All the love that Yugyeom had gathered over the years for his eldest Hyung._

Mark returned it all. Slipping his hand onto the small of Yugyeoms back pulling him flush against his body as the younger had his hands tangled into Marks brown locks. He wanted to do so much more to the boy but let Yugyeom lead them while Mark still held dominance.

 

**Yugyeom POV**

Oh fuck, how much I loved Mark being dominant. I was submissive through and through. People always thought I would be domineering because of my frame but I wasn't. I like being taken care of, I liked being driven to the edge and giving all I had.

You ask how I know this?

I'm not as innocent as I seem. Yes, I still get flustered and embarrassed, but I have done things with Bam. Him always being top. We did a lot of things with each other experimenting since we were trainees.

No one ever knew how we would experiment with each other, like me dropping to the ground on my knees for him just to see what it's like, but never did we go all the way. I was saving myself for my one and only. Mark. I only want him inside me like that. I want him to take away that last piece of innocence I have left. And that's what I intend to get from him.

Pushing away all my thoughts and voices telling me that it was embarrassing and that he wouldn’t and didn’t love me. I let him push me onto the bed, breaking the kiss so he could attack my collarbone and neck.

"Mark... Oh god yes" I moaned for him. All shame gone. He stopped to trail his eyes up to mine.

"Keep your eyes on me baby." He whispered in a husky voice. That’s exactly what I did, I kept my eyes on him all night.  Letting him have me as he wanted. As I craved him to have me.

 _You have my innocence now Mark._ I thought as I was pulled into darkness as he cleaned us up and crawling back into bed holding my naked body against his. "I love you Mark." I whispered into his chest

"I love you to princess" I heard him say back before the darkness took over me.

 

 **No ones POV**  
Mark was the first Wake the next morning. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and realized the pressure on his chest as he went to stretch. He looked down to look at the korean boy asleep on his chest. Smiling lightly he brought his arms around the younger boy tugging him closer.

After a little he felt the black haired boy stir, his eyes fluttering open and looking up at him. It took a second until Yugyeom realized the position they were in. His covers around their waists with him on marks chest. He smiled lightly as the memories came back to him. The way mark gently held him down and made him his. The youngest blushed sitting up on his elbow looking down at the American boy as he ran his hands through his messy black mop of hair.

_How I hope this isn’t a dream_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a pressure on the back of his head pulling him to lie down as Mark climbed on top leaning in to kiss the maknae’s soft lips. Yugyeom let it happen he obediently lay on the bed as mark pushed between the Youngers legs slightly holding his weight on his arms. What started as a small kiss turned into a make-out session. Full of passion and love. Yugyeom moaned into the kiss as Mark pulled back.

"Morning baby" Mark whispered smiling at the boy.

"Good morning Mark-Hyung" Yugyeom replied running his hands over the elder’s chest and shoulders.

Mark chuckled, deep and huskily and rubbed his nose against his lovers.  
"Not Hyung now baby, just Mark. Your mine." At that Yugyeom blushed and giggled cutely.

Just as mark leant down to kiss him again, the door to the room opened revealing a laughing Bambam as Jackson chased him into the room.

"Yugyeom, help me..."  Bambam trailed off as he stopped realizing what he just ran into. He went silent. Jackson followed in and did the same. The two chasing each other looked to one another and smirked.

"MARK FUCKED YUGYEOM!!!" They both screamed running out the room leaving the door open and the two boys looking where they had been stood.

"let’s go get breakfast baby." Mark broke the silence leaning down the peck the blushing boy on the lips.

 

**∞ Time Skip ∞**

Once both the lovers were dressed, the older wrapped his arm around the Koreans waist and walked out into the kitchen where the others where sat eating.

The kitchen went silent when they entered. Bambam, Jackson and Jinyoung smirking at the two as they walked to two seats next to one another. However, when Yugyeom went to sit himself down he felt Mark tug on his waist pulling him into his lap. He blushed lightly but leaned back into the older boy’s touch. As breakfast went on talking picked up and everything felt normal, well other than their maknae sat on the eldest lap.

Everything was going normally until they heard a husky groan. All eyes turned to the youngest and oldest. The youngest has been turned to face the oldest straddling him.

 

**Marks POV**

As everyone was talking Yugyeom started to move on my lap. That wasn't good, I have been wanting him for years and I finally have him and the boy is grinding his ass on my lap turning me on without even knowing it. I leaned into his ear.  
"keep doing that princess and I’ll have you bent over the table." I whispered huskily into his ear.

He gasped and moaned slightly in response. I felt him grind on me again.

  _So he likes being_   _watched. What other fetiches and kinks do you have baby?_ I was pulled out my thoughts when he pushed down and grind on me.

I quickly grabbed his slim waist and turned him to face me on my lap. He squeaked slightly but no one else heard but me. I held his hips and pushed him down into me. He gasped as I groaned at the feeling. The table went silent. I looked over Yugyeom shoulder to see the others looking at us wide eyed. Jackson and Bambam trying to hide their shaking shoulder as they laughed.

  
I looked back at Yugyeom. He looked stunning, a red hue decorating his cheeks and ears, eyes clouded, pupils blown, and lips hanging open slightly.

_Fuck_

I sat with Yugyeom on my lap just holding his waist to stop him grinding down on my lap. I leaned close to his ear and pulled his earlobe and earring into my mouth nibbling on it. Feeling him tense then a small whimper leaving his mouth. He sounded so fucking needy, so beautiful. I let go and looked over his shoulder to see everyone eating and drinking but they were watching out the corners of their eyes.

Yugyeom knew they were watching. I could tell.

I leant forward to ghost across his lips as a whine and sigh left his mouth. I couldn't do this anymore. Not only was my princess suffering but I was torturing myself as well. I looked at the 5 other men in the room smirking at them as I picked him up and slammed him down onto the table. His hair splayed out around his head, red dusted across his cheeks creeping down his neck. Lips slightly parted and eyes hooded. We all just sat there watching, no one moved. Until Jinyoung stroked the maknae’s cheek feeling the heat. Yugyeom nuzzled his hand completely out of it.

Even when everyone else was around, he kept his eyes on me. His eyes didn't leave mine. That was all I wanted. What I had been trying to get to happen for ages. He was now mine.I lent down and whispered.  
"Just keep your eyes on me." I stared him in the eyes as he looked back at me with love and admiration.

"Always" he whispered back just loud enough for me to hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to comment, subscribe and leave kudos. <3


End file.
